leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Manny Pacman, the Brawler
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 50 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 370 (+75.555) |mana=320 (+68) |manaregen= +6.5 (+0.65) |damage= +61.12 (+3.35) |range = 155 |armor = +21 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = +0.674 (+3.24%) |healthregen = +5.6 (+0.58) |speed = 355 }} Manny, the Brawler a.k.a. Pacman is a custom template champion in League of Legends which he is based in the real time boxer Manny Pacquiao. A high mobile type of champion but low vitality. This champion can carry its team on teamfight by releasing great damage to a squishy units. Abilities New Version= On his fourth basic attack, within 5 seconds of each attack, will perform an uppercut target and units at target's surrounding for seconds. Target will deal as , while it deal 70% of damage to surrounding unit. |customlabel= Target's Effect Radius |custominfo= 120 |cooldown= 25 }} }} backward briefly makes him and all incoming homing projectiles are being dodged. For the next 3 seconds, gain a second cast of this spell. |description2= to target direction dealing basic attack plus bonus to first unit it collide. It applies on-hit effects and it could proc Combo Punch on fourth attack. Target unit/s are also for 2.5 seconds. |leveling2= }} }} |target range= / |cooldown= }} }} For every 50 unit distance travelled, he gain }}. Bonus chance gained will be lost after landing a . |description2= Gain a }} for 3.5 seconds. refresh the of this spell. |leveling= for every 50 units}} |leveling2= }} |cost= 35 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 12 }} }} Cover himself with his bare fists facing toward the target direction. All basic attack taken to the cover side will negate the damage done. While this is active, he is been . |description2= :}} Dodging basic attack will mark that Enemy Champion for 3 seconds. Using auto-attack command will cause him to and punch the marked unit. It will deal bonus based on his . |leveling= }} |leveling2= his missing health}}}} |customlabel= Cover's Angle Opening |custominfo= 120° |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Projects a shock wave from his punches in the target cone. It will deal in over 2 seconds and apply to all damaged unit. |description2= Each tick of damage could dealing increased damage and apply for 0.5 seconds. |leveling= |Total Damage| }} |leveling2= }} |target range= 620 |angle= 60° |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= MANA }} }} |-|Old Version= as bonus physical damage to the 75-range AOE in front. All unit damaged is been for second. This passive knock up effect can affect a single unit once in every second. }} }} He will dash backward for 150-range. During this dash, all target type spell and projectiled auto-attack that it is been already lock-on to him will be dramatically dodged. |description2= Dashes toward in the target lane that deal physical damage to the first unit it hit and it count as one auto-attack strike in Combo Punch. This will also unit for 2 second. If this cast is been activated on the fourth attack of a Combo Punch passive, all damaged unit in the area of effect of uppercut is also been after knock up. |leveling2= % bonus AD)}} % |range=575 |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} | }} In every 50-units he traveled he generates critical chance then consumes all charge after a critical strike. When his attack critically strikes his attack speed increases in over 3 second which it can stack for up 5 times. |description2= He increasingly gain bonus movement speed in over 3.5 seconds. Initial speed on activation is 20% increase speed. His next basic attack will also gain +150-attack range which makes him dashes to the target. |description3= Activating First cast of Boxer Maneuver while this is active, will dash himself for 300-range backward instead of 150-range. |leveling = % % |leveling2= % |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} }} Cover himself using his fists from incoming harm of auto-attacks in front, which he covers himself for 2.5 seconds. On active he will instantly face toward the direction in where his cursor is located. This cover can dodged all basic attacks but he is been greatly slowed for 35% in over a duration. If he dodged an auto-attack he will gain Counter Punch charge, which can stack for up to 5 times. After gaining a charge, he can activate the Counter Punch with no cost. |description2= Activating First Cast Boxer Maneuver while this is active, will not dash backward but dashes in 200-range direction in where his cursor is located but still faces toward the same direction. |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} He will instantly dash toward the target unit with great speed dealing physical damage and unit for 100-range in over 0.5 seconds. Damage will increase based on the charge gained. |description2= When the last skill casted is the Second Cast of Boxer Maneuver, the activation of this skill will release a great punch in a 150-range lane in front that deal same amount of damage and apply in over a duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=550 }} }} Releases a flurry of punches which forces of punch projects in the target cone that deal Physical Damage in over a 2 second. This punches can deal damage in every 0.25 and each damage can critically strikes. And if it critically strikes, targets inside will be for 0.5 second duration. All unit inside are for 20%. *Cone Opening = 50° |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= 625 }} }} Quotes Lore Manny, a.k.a. Pacman, was a great brawler in the history of valoran he uses his fist for obliterating enemies. His fist is covered by a arcane bandage crafted from the ionian place. This bandage was found in the gravestone of the millenium hero, that protects ionian from evils, and then he put it into his hand that's why he became an embodiment of power of a hero. I don't know why he put it!! He became a hero searching for evil enemies, helping some innocents and do some stuff that involves punching. Then he lately found out that in the summoners rift there is a fighter that uses punching in fight. Bloodboiled after hearing it and get excited to become the nemesis to that said fighter. He joined in the summoners rift and rock his world just to punch all the time!. Comments Category:Custom champions